Banshee 900R
|body_style = 2-door |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |appearances = Grand Theft Auto Online |manufacturer = Bravado |related = Banshee }} The Banshee 900R is a custom variant of the Banshee introduced in the January 2016 Update, exclusive for Grand Theft Auto Online, which features highly-advanced modifications not present on the standard Banshee. Description To obtain, the player simply needs to purchase a standard Banshee, take it to Benny's Original Motor Works and upgrade the vehicle to "Banshee 900R" for $565,000. Once the upgrade is purchased, many additional modifications will become available, such as interior modifications, vinyls, paint-jobs, and interior features. Design In terms of design, the Banshee 900R has had some major changes. The most changes are notable in the rear quarter of the vehicle. The front of the car hasn't had too many alterations, however, the front arches are now wider and therefore the body line curves around the front of the bodywork to create a distinctive bulky appearance. The back of the front arches have been removed so the wheels are exposed. The sides of the car have been altered slightly, where the side-intakes have been extended to curve right up the rear wheel arches. A new skirt has been added which now folds other the body work at the rear, in front of the rear wheel arches. On the rear fascia, the entire rear bumper has been changed. A new diffuser has been added which now extends its blades further on the left and right sides, more so than the center blades. The rear corners now have body kit extensions which are bolted on top of the original body work. The top of the rear wheel arches are now extended, known as flared wheel arches, or "spats". The engine is the same as the standard Banshee, being a carburettored V8 with single cams, which is unusual for modern sports cars. The exhausts are now rear mounted and are twin-exit, twin exhausts by default, enclosed in carbon fibre plating. Oddly, it only exits at one side of the car, despite two enclosements being present. Furthermore, the exhaust tips connect to a large silencer, but lacks an actual exhaust pipe. The Banshee 900R can have a vast array of modification to alter these new changes, from body work to engine block modifications, at Benny's Original Motor Works. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Its overall performance has been altered rather dramatically, including a conversion into the Supers class rather than Sports. Both acceleration and top speed has been increased, becoming the fastest car in the game once it gets on a long straight road. However care should be taken at tight corners, as the vehicle is likely to oversteer and spin out due to overwhelming torque at low speeds. GTA Online Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications (GTA Online) The Banshee 900R is heavily modifiable at Benny's Original Motor Works, featuring unique modifications not present on the Banshee such as interior and livery options. Image Gallery Banshee900R-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Banshee 900R on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Banshee900R-GTAO-Promo.jpg|The Banshee 900R in an official screenshot. Banshee900R-CustomizationOptions-GTAO-front.png|Possible combinations of modifications that can be given to the Banshee 900R in Benny's Original Motor Works in GTA Online. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Banshee 900R can only be obtained by upgrading a stock Banshee at Benny's Original Motor Works for $565,000. Trivia *The "Two Tone" livery is an homage to Han's RX7 from The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. *The Banshee 900R, just like the Sultan RS, can have its brace strut altered and modified. The color, material, shape and finish can all be altered. This stops the camber of the body increasing around hard-cornering which is caused by the suspension pushing into the bodywork. *Originally, the Banshee 900R was slow upon upgrading it, which received numerous complaints by players. It was since confirmed to be fixed by Rockstar Games. *With the right modifications, the Banshee can be made to resemble the 2013 SRT Viper GTS-R racing car. See Also *Banshee - The stock variant of Banshee 900R. *Sultan RS - Another wide-body car added in the same update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Navigation }} es:Banshee 900R de:Banshee 900R (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V